We're Kids Again
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Lisa accidentally makes a formula that causes Owen, Izzy, Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney to age down to four year olds; Sonic, Lincoln, Lynn Jr, and Spongebob try their hands at parenting, but things get out of hand when the Beagle Boys kidnap the kids. Meanwhile; Randy gets trapped inside a Greenzilla and Theresa tries to get him out of it.
1. All Grown Down

In Lisa's room; the smartest Loud was laughing like a mad scientist as she was mixing formulas.

"With this formula, I'll be able to make anyone grow in size." said Lisa.

Spongebob who was walking by entered the room.

"You really shouldn't be messing with nature like that, it could have some bad consequences." said Spongebob.

Lisa looked at SpongeBob.

"You're a talking sponge, we live in a city with humans, mutants, and talking animals and your telling me not to mess with nature?" asked Lisa

SpongeBob was about to say something when he realized Lisa was right.

"Good point." He said.

He started to walk off, but turned back to Lisa.

"Seriously though, don't. Remember the last time you tried something like that?" said Spongebob.

 **Flashback**

Lisa gave a formula to Shaggy.

"Like, are you sure this formula with keep me from being hungry all the time?" said Shaggy.

Lisa nodded.

"Sure." said Lisa.

Shaggy looked at the formula.

"Well, bottoms up." said Shaggy.

He then drank the formula and a rumbling sound was heard.

Outside the mansion; a loud farting sound was heard and tons of clouds exited the building and engulfed the entire area.

The clouds then cleared off, revealing that loads of eagles were lying on the ground dead.

Lisa and Shaggy looked outside in shock.

"Well, I'm hungry." said Shaggy.

He walked out of the room.

 **End Flashback**

"Not my best work." said Lisa.

"Not your best work? You were arrested for causing global warming and killing half of America's eagle population. Those birds are now on the endangered species list because of the mishap." said Spongebob.

Lisa nodded.

"Well they only gave me 999,999,999,999 hours of Comunity service." saod Lisa.

"You'll be dead before you finish your hours of service." Lucy Loud who walked by said.

Lisa became shocked.

"She's right, the hours you've got is about thousands of years." said Spongebob.

Lisa is became sad

"She is right." Said Lisa and sighed.

Spongebob left the room.

In Sonic's room; the hedgehog was on his computer looking online as Lynn Jr and Lincoln were sitting on the porch.

"What Paramount couldn't have gotten Adam Sandler or even Will Smith to voice me in the upcoming film?" said Sonic.

"Who'd those guys get to portray you?" said Lincoln.

"Ben Schwartz." said Sonic.

The two Loud Kids are confused.

"Who?" said Lynn.

"Ben Schwartz, an actor who was born in the Bronx." said Sonic.

The two Louds were still confused.

"He was in Parks and Recreations." said Sonic.

The Louds were still confused.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Randy Cunningham and Dewey Duck talk like him." said Sonic.

"Okay that makes sense." said Lincoln.

Spongebob entered the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Spongebob.

"We just found out that Ben Schwartz is going to voice Sonic in the upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog film." said Lynn.

"Oh, you mean the guy from Parks and Recreations?" said Spongebob.

Lynn nodded.

"Yep." said Lynn.

Sonic groaned.

"Seriously, you didn't know who Ben Schwartz was when I mentioned that show, you only figured it out when I brought up Randy and Dewey." said Sonic.

"I forgot I saw several episodes." said Lynn.

Sonic groaned again.

A screaming sound was heard, shocking the four.

"Sounded like Lisa." said Lincoln.

The four ran out of the room and ran to Lisa's room.

"What is it, did something go wrong?" said Lincoln.

"Yep." said Lisa.

She pointed to the clothes of Owen, Duncan, Izzy, Gwen, and Courtney which had lumps on them.

Then the five TDI contestants poked their heads out of the clothes, revealing that they were four year olds.

The group became shocked.

Sonic then walked off before returning with Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head dolls and placing them close to the five.

The four year olds kicked the dolls away.

"What gives, those things are for ages three and up." said Sonic.

"Nevermind that, how did this happen?" said Lincoln.

"I may have given the formula to Owen and he burped it on Izzy, Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney. Next thing I know, this happens." said Lisa.

"I warned you." said Spongebob.

The four year olds turned to the group confused.

"Who are you guys?" said Owen.

"Oh yeah, and they have no memories of any of us." said Lisa.

"Really?" said Lincoln.

Lisa nodded.

Sonic got on his hands and knees and looked at the aged down kids.

Izzy laughed.

"You're funny looking." said Izzy.

Sonic is shocked.

"Well, this won't end well." said Sonic.

"So what're we going to do?" said Lisa.

"I may have a solution. Lisa, you better come up with an antidote for your mess. And for the rest of us, we need to do the most hardest thing possible." said Spongebob.

Everyone gasped.

"You don't mean." said Lynn.

"Yes, parenthood." said Spongebob.

A thunder strike was heard followed by some screaming.

Everyone looked around confused.

"Where did that lightning and scream come from?" asked Lisa.

In the living room; Knuckles was in the living room watching Spider-Man Homecoming with Mike and screaming.

Mike scoffed.

"It's not that scary just to see the guy who played Batman appearing mysteriously in a flying suit with a mask on." said Mike.

Knuckles looked at Mike.

"He just showed up without warning." said Knuckles, "And the thunderstorm we're having doesn't help."

"There's not even a single cloud in the sky." said Mike.

Meanwhile in Sonic, Duncan, and Lynn's room; the five aged down teens were in outfits similar to their Total DramaRama outfits and Sonic, Spongebob, Lincoln, and Lynn were looking at them.

"Well, at least we got new wardrobes for them." said Lincoln.

"And the measurments were all right and done while blindfolded." said Sonic.

Lincoln nodded.

"Yep." said Lincoln.

A rumbling sound was heard.

"My stomach is jonesing for some food." said Owen.

Sonic gulped.

"Oh boy." said Sonic.

Later; the nine were at a McDonald's play place and the five four year olds were eating Happy Meals.

Sonic was eating a Triple Cheeseburger, Lincoln was eating a ten piece chicken McNugget, Lynn was eating a Big Mac, and Spongebob was eating a Quarter Pounder.

"I doubt Bowser had any issues like this raising his kids." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Bowser's castle; the evil king was talking to one of his sons; Iggy.

"Alright Iggy; now I want you to fight off Mario when we show up." said Bowser.

"Why do we have to do work everytime we're with you, Mom doesn't make us work." said Iggy.

Bowser became mad.

"Well your mother is spoiling you to death." said Bowser, "I'm trying to teach you an honest days work."

"I like it better with mother." said Iggy.

Bowser is mad.

"That's because she keeps on spending money for you and herself with my alimony coins. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to set up my new answering machine." said Bowser.

He walked off.

Later; he was speaking next to a phone as another one of his sons Lenny was next to him.

"Hey, it's your boy Bowser, and you're hanging with Mr. Koopa. King Koopa that is." said Bowser.

Lenny sighed.

"Dad, no one knows what that is." said Lenny.

Bowser became mad.

"The TGIF lineup was LEGENDARY TELEVISION DESTINATION LENNY, NOW SHUT YOUR YAP, YOU'RE RUINING THIS FOR PAPA!" Bowser yelled.

He then chuckled nervously.

"Leave a message." Bowser said before pushing a button on his phone.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"He might of had it worse." said Lynn.

Sonic sighed.

"Yeah probably." said Sonic.

Sonic then became confused.

"Also how many kids does Bowzer have?" asked Sonic.

"8." Said Mario who walked by.

Sonic became shocked.

"I'm starting to question everything I know." said Sonic.


	2. Greenzilla

In Norrisville; Rock in his armor, but minus helmet, and Randy dressed like the ninja were walking around a park as Rock was holding a GPS.

The GPS started beeping rapidly and the two stopped.

"Here we are." said Rock.

He put the GPS away and pulled out a shovel before he began digging.

"Let's hope it's not something left behind from the Sorcerer." said Randy causing Rock to look at him. "The Sorcerer was my nemesis that always stalked people."

"I doubt it is whatever you say it is." said Rock.

He kept on digging and felt something with his shovel and stopped digging.

"Here we are." said Rock.

Randy became confused.

"Well?" said Randy.

Rock put his shovel away and pulled out a treasure chest from the ground before setting it down and climbing out of the hole.

He then punched the lock, destroying it.

Randy then opened up the chest and became shocked.

He was looking at some type of smoothie making like device.

"This is what's got the Galactic Federation on edge?" said Randy.

Rock shook his head.

"Nope." Rock said as he reached into the chest and pulled out a piece of paper, "The receipe that's with the smoothie maker does."

Randy looked at the receipe.

"Why would something like this have those aliens worked up?" said Randy.

"Only one way to find out." said Rock.

Later; they were in the Toon Manor kitchen using the smoothie maker to make the smoothie receipe.

Randy was back in his everyday clothes.

"That should do it." said Randy.

He grabbed a Solo cup and put it under the smoothie dispenser and poured some of the smoothie which was green colored into his cup.

He sniffed the smoothie.

"I don't want it, you try it." Randy said as he slid the cup over to Rock.

"Nah man, I dare you to drink it, in fact, I triple dog dare you." said Rock.

Randy gasped in shock.

Lana who was walking by heard everything and gasped in shock as well.

"Oh snap." said Lana.

Randy's subconsiousness then appeared in Dare Cerberus's place and was looking at the dog.

"Randy Cunningham, you have been triple dog dared." said the right head.

"You may accept the dare." said the left head.

"Or forever live here-"The middle head said before being interrupted by Randy.

"Does this place have a Subway?" said Randy.

"Let me finish, or forever live here with a boring ass family." said the middle head.

He pointed to a husband and wife who were looking at the grass.

"The grass is growing." said the wife.

"Quite." said the husband.

Randy became shocked.

"Wow, they really are boring." said Randy.

"They are, they really are boring." said the middle head.

"Yeah so boring." Said the Left Head.

"I fact so Boring that I wanna scream at them." said the Right Head.

Randy nodded.

"I'll take the dare." He said.

Randy's subconsiousness then returned and he turned to Rock.

"Just for that, I triple dog dare you to do the same thing as me." said Randy.

Rock became shocked.

"Two triple dog dares?" said Lana, "Sweet."

Rock's subconsiousness then appeared in the same area as Randy and looked at the three headed dog.

"Hey Rock, you know the drill right?" said the middle head.

Rock smiled.

"Yep, is the family still boring as hell?" said Rock.

"Yes." said the Left Head.

"Yes they are." said the Right Head.

"I'll take the dare." said Rock.

His subconsiousness then returned to the kitchen and he poured himself a smoothie.

"Cheers." said Rock.

He and Randy drank their smoothies in one gulp.

"Mmm, tasty." said Randy, "I don't know why your boss wants the recepie destroyed."

He then burped out some fire on Rock, burning his emo hair off, exposing his left eye.

"That must be why." said Rock.

Randy saw the ugly eye and became shocked.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Randy screamed.

Lana however was impressed.

"Coooooooooooool." said Lana.

Randy looked at Randy.

"How is that not creepy to you?" said Randy.

"Looks awesome." said Lana.

"It's scary enough that it can wake the dead." said Randy.

Rock chuckled.

"I can vouch for that." said Rock.

He pulled out an eyepatch and put it on over his left eye.

Randy saw this.

"Why an eye patch now?" said Randy.

"Because it'll be weeks until my emo hair grow's back." said Rock.

Randy did some thinking.

"Sounds fair." said Randy.

"Besides, I can't go out in public with this thing exposed. I've got a hot date tonight." said Rock.

Randy nodded.

"Arlight." said Randy.

Rock grabbed the recepie and left the mansion.

Lana then walked over to the counter.

"Can I drink some of that?" said Lana.

Randy looked at her.

"I don't think your parents would be keen on you drinking something that makes someone burp fire." said Randy.

But the tomboy Loud poured herself a smoothie and drank it.

"Mmm." said Lana.

She then burped out some fire.

"More please." said Lana.

But Randy pushed her out of the kitchen.

"Crazy kid." said Randy.

He then heard a booming sound and became confused.

"Huh?" said Randy.

He looked outside and became shocked.

It was a Greenzilla.

"Yikes." said Randy.

He ran outside and put his ninja mask on before the ninja outfit appeared.

"Hey green freak, prepare to be pwned by the Norrisville Ninja." said Randy.

But then one of the mouths ate him up.

"Please tell me this isn't like a scene from Jurrasic Park." Randy's voice said from inside the Greenzilla.


	3. Dangerous Carnival

Back with Lincoln's group; the albino haired kid was reading a text from his phone before putting it away.

"Well, we've got to wait another hour and a half until Lisa can finish the antidote." said Lincoln.

Everyone groaned.

"Well how're we supposed to keep the young kids busy?" said Spongebob.

Duncan turned to the four older people.

"We want to go here." Duncan said while pointing to a carnival that was labeled 'Deadly and Dangerous Carnival'.

Suddenly; a ferris wheel seat exploded and tons of screaming was heard.

Sonic, Lincoln, Lynn, and Spongebob became shocked.

"A park full of safety violations?" said Lynn.

Owen, Izzy, Duncan, and Gwen nodded.

"I think that's a bad idea." said Courtney.

"Well I'm sold." said Sonic.

The group entered the carnival.

"We're going to need to keep them entertained with some much more kid friendly rides." said Spongebob.

"Agreed, now how're we going to split the-"Sonic said before noticing that he was left with Gwen while everyone else was gone, "Rats."

"Last year there were 83 estimated deaths in carnivals." said Gwen.

Sonic became shocked and creeped out and turned to the readers.

"Why me?" said Sonic.

With Lincoln; he was walking around the carnival with Owen and Duncan.

"Okay, which safe ride do you want to go on, spin the apple, viking ship, ferris wheel?" said Lincoln.

Owen and Duncan whispered into each other's ears before turning to Lincoln.

"The Gravitron." Owen said while pointing to a gravitron ride that was in motion.

Lincoln became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Lincoln.

"Yeah, the ride that looks like a spaceship." said Duncan.

 **Interview Gag**

Duncan was sitting on a bench alone.

"I just want to go on the Gravitron in hopes of seeing other people vomit." said Duncan.

 **End Interview Gag**

Lincoln became confused.

"Wait, what just happened?" said Lincoln, "One minute we're looking for a ride, the next there's a one on one interview with a four year old."

"Come on, the ride won't ride itself." said Duncan.

He grabbed Lincoln's arm and dragged him off as Owen followed.

The three appeared at the entrance, and Lincoln looked at a measuring sign and chuckled.

"Oh to bad, your both to short to ride this thing." said Lincoln.

Owen and Duncan looked at the sign.

"This won't do." said Owen.

Duncan pulled the 'this tall' bar down to the top of his head.

"We are now." said Duncan.

Lincoln groaned.

"Fine." said Lincoln.

The three walked into the ride and each leaned on a pad.

"I should proabably remind you that I just ate a happy meal." said Owen.

"Relax, you'll be fine." said Lincoln.

"And five other left over happy meals as well." said Owen.

 **Interview Gag**

Owen laughs.

"I love leftovers." Said Owen.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Again with the four year old interview?" said Lincoln.

The door closed and the ride went into motion.

Owen became sick looking.

"Oh no, here it comes, I'm about to puke." said Owen.

Lincoln became shocked.

"Don't do it Owen, don't you dare." said Lincoln.

"Do it, do it, do it." said Duncan.

 **Interview Gag**

"If Owen does it I'm gonna freak out." Said Lincoln.

 **End Interview Gag**

Owen then puked, and the vomit landed on Lincoln's face.

The albino kid became shocked.

"OH GROSS, IT'S ALL OVER MY FACE! I SWALLOWED SOME OF IT!" yelled Lincoln.

Later; the ride stopped and the three walked out of the ride while Lincoln was cleaning Owen's vomit off of himself.

"I'm hungry." said Owen.

Lincoln groaned.

With Spongebob and Izzy; the two were riding a bumper car.

"THIS IS FUN!" yelled Izzy.

"You're telling me." said Spongebob.

He then bumped into one car.

"Faster, faster." said Izzy.

"This thing cant go any faster." said Spongebob.

Izzy then pulled out a rocket and attatched it to the bumper car before it turned on and bushed the car out of the ride.

 **Interview Gag**

Izzy was laughing.

"That was AWESOME! I want to do it again." said Izzy.

She then laughed again.

 **End Interview Gag**

SpongeBob became confused.

"Where do people find the time for that?" said Spongebob.

He then turned green and started puking in a garbage can.

With Lynn and Courtney; the two were at some type of ring toss game.

Courtney smiled.

"This is the best game ever." said Courtney.

She tossed one ring, but it missed a bottle.

Courtney is mad.

 **Interview Gag**

"This game cheats." said Courtney, "I'm finding a new one."

 **End Interview Gag**

Later; she was at a metal bottle game and was given three balls.

"Knock down all the bottles, and you'll win a prize." said the operator.

Courtney tossed one of the balls and it hit the operator's balls.

 **Interview Gag**

"What did she do that for?" asked the Operator.

 **End Intreview Gag**

The operator gave Courtney a stuffed panda bear.

Lynn was shocked.

"That can't be the way to win a game." said Lynn.

Later; everyone was sitting at a park bench while the four year olds were eating cotton candy.

"So, how'd everyone else fare?" said Sonic, "I heard nothing but death talk from Gwen."

"Bumper car was upgraded to be really fast by Izzy." said Spongebob.

"I was vomited on by Owen in the Gravitron." said Lincoln.

"Courtney hit every game operator in the balls." said Lynn.

"Also did anyone notice something crazy?" asked Lincoln.

"Like what?" asked Lynn.

"Like how interviews have been mysteriously happening." said Lincoln.

Spongebob and Lynn nodded.

"Nope, not a thing." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

"Seriously that didn't happen to Sonic?" asked SpongeBob

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic became shocked

"That I noticed." said Sonic.

"How long till Lisa's finished with the antidote?" said Spongebob.

Lincoln pulled out his phone and sent a text saying 'When's the cure going to be done?'

A Text appeared.

Lisa: Not for another three hours.

Lincoln groaned and texted back, 'What happened?'

A text appeared.

Lisa: My lab was destroyed by Mikey due to the turtle accidentally spilling most of my formulas on the floor.

"Well, we're stuck for another three hours." said Lincoln.

"Pass. If I have to hear any more death talk from a four year old with no idea that we're dating each other, I'm going to lose it." said Sonic.

He then thought of something.

"That sounded very disturbing, didn't it?" said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Last month there were 17 cotton candy related deaths." said Gwen.

Everyone became creeped out.

"Wow, she's starting to sound like Lucy." said Lincoln.

"I vote that we put them someplace where they'll be safe." said Sonic.

"But where at?" said Spongebob.

Lynn was looking at the classifieds section of a newspaper.

"I could think of one place." said Lynn.

Later; the group appeared at a daycare center and Spongebob knocked on the front door.

"Daycare, seriously?" said Sonic.

"It was either that or a cruel babysitter from Dimsdale." said Lynn.

Everyone did some thinking.

"Alright fair enough." said Sonic.

The door opened up and Chef Hatchet in a pink shirt with a red tie appeared.

"What is it?" said Chef Hatchet.

Sonic and Spongebob became shocked.

"Chef Hatchet?" the two said.

Chef saw the group.

"I know you two, you're the sponge and hedgehog who are friends with those kids I messed with." said Chef Hatchet.

Lincoln and Lynn became confused.

"You know each other?" said Lincoln.

"This guy was co host of Total Drama." said Sonic, "A reality tv show where teenagers were forced to compete in dangerous challenges for the amusement of a sadistic host."

"So why're you of all people running a daycare?" said Spongebob.

Chef smiled.

"I ain't that cruel." said Chef.

Everyone just stared at Chef.

"He looks creepy." said Izzy.

Sonic, Lincoln, Lynn, and Spongebob pushed Owen, Duncan, Izzy, Gwen, and Courtney over to Chef.

"Anyways, we've got some former contestants here, they were turned into four year olds, need you to watch over them for three hours, we'll be back by then." said Sonic.

Chef saw them and became confused.

"What if I don't want-"Chef said turning to see that Sonic, Lincoln, Lynn, and Spongebob were gone, "And they're gone."

He looked at the four year olds.

"Alright kids, come on inside. I was just about to cut up some pizza." said Chef.

He walked into the building.

"Don't worry, there's plenty for every-"Chef said before becoming shocked, "Body."

He was shocked by the sight of Owen eating loads of pizza at once.

Chef's jaw dropped.

"Oh, I just pulled it out of the oven." said Chef.

Little did he know was that he was being watched.

The watcher was Big Time Beagle with a pair of binoculars as well as his other brothers.

He then smirked.

"Good, a perfect opportunity to make money." said Big Time.

"Uh, I don't think that's very smart." said Bouncer.

Burger grunted in agreement.

Big time looked at his brothers.

"Why not?" He asked. "I always wanted to own a day care."

Burger grunted some more.

"Yeah, how do you expect to do that with a criminal record?" said Bouncer.

"Well, I'll serve them healthy snacks, and tell stories, give naps, oh and also charged the parents of those children jacked up prices." said Big Time.

The two brothers became confused.

"What?" asked Big Time. "Besides I babysit when we aren't evil."

 **Interview Gag**

"It's true I have a Website and I got 10 Stars." Said Big Time

 **End Interview Gag**

"Anyways, time to make money." said Big Time.

He walked off.

"This plans going to go down the crapper." said Bouncer.

Burger grunted.


	4. Getting Help

Inside the Greenzilla; Randy was reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows.

"Well this is boring." said Randy.

He then sighed.

"How am I ever gonna get out of here?" asked Randy.

He pulled out his phone and became shocked.

"Wow, five bars." said Randy.

He then smirked.

"This is perfect." said Randy.

He started dialing a number.

With Salem; he was in a bathroom sitting on a toilet.

Tons of farting and plopping sounds were heard.

"Whoo, that Taco Bell isn't sitting right." said Salem.

A ringing sound was heard and Salem picked up a telephone that was next to the toilet and pushed the talk button as a split screen appeared and Randy was on the other end.

"City Morge, we kill people." said Salem.

"Very funny Salem." said Randy, "You better not be calling from one of the mansions bathroom."

Salem looked around the place.

"No." said Salem.

Randy nodded.

"Good." said Randy.

Salem then farted before a plopping sound was heard.

Randy groaned.

"It's one of the mansion's bathrooms." said Randy.

Salem blushed.

"I'm such a bad person." said Salem.

"Anyways, I'm trapped inside a Greenzilla and need to get out." said Randy.

Salam nodded.

"Alright, just give me a couple of seconds." said Salem.

He started farting some more.

Randy sighed.

"This'll be a while." said Randy.

He pushed the end call icon on his phone and his split screen disappeared.

"Whoo, that feels good." said Salem.

Salam smiled.

In the gameroom; Theresa was playing Pool.

"I wonder where Randy is." Said Theresa.

A ringing sound was heard and Theresa pulled out her phone before pushing the talk icon.

"Hello?" said Theresa.

A split screen appeared and Randy was on the other line.

"HELP!" yelled Randy.

Theresa became shocked.

"Randy, what's going on, where are you?" said Theresa.

"The belly of a Greenzilla." said Randy.

Theresa is shocked.

"Huh?" said Theresa.

"The reason people left Tokyo." said Randy.

Theresa nodded.

"Alright." said Theresa.

"The eyesore from the Liberace house of crap." said Randy.

"Yeah, I got it when you mentioned Greenzilla, I'm just shocked by it." said Theresa.

Randy nodded at what his girl meant.

"Anywho, I need some help to get out of this beast before I'm digested." said Randy.

Theresa nodded.

"Okay." said Theresa.

She then sighed.

"This'll be very hard." said Theresa.


	5. Beagle Boy's Take Over

Back in Chef's daycare; Owen was eating loads of cupcakes.

"Mmm, tasty." said Owen.

Chef is shocked.

"No, no, no, NO, I SPENT HOURS MAKING THOSE CUPCAKES!" yelled Chef.

Owen burped.

"More." said Owen.

Chef groaned.

With Izzy; she drank an entire box of juice and started bouncing off the walls.

Chef is more shocked.

"Why me?" said Chef Hatchet.

 **Interview Gag**

"WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS!" He shouted

 **End Interview Gag**

With Duncan; he was watching some type of very old gangster film.

"Sweet." said Duncan.

He then saw a woman in the film entering a room and a man turned to her.

"Hold it right there." said the man.

The woman stopped in her tracks.

"It's me John." said the woman.

"Obviously, I can smell you getting off the elevator." the man known as John said.

"I was at the night club singing." said the woman.

Duncan scoffed.

"Yeah right, she was also smooching a ton of his friends." said Duncan.

"You were here last night as well smooching with my brother." said John.

The woman became shocked.

"What?" said the woman.

"You were also smooching with Clem, Al, Stuffy, Cheeks, Burger, I can go on forever." said John.

"Please John, I never did any of that." said the woman.

John did some thinking.

"Alright, I believe you." John said before pulling out a Thompson Machine gun, "But my tommy gun don't."

The woman became shocked.

"Get on your knees and say you love me." said John.

The woman got down on her knees.

"John, my love for you is so big, we'll need two planes to travel across an entire ocean." said the woman.

John did some thinking.

"Maybe I'm overreacting. I'm going to let you go. I'm giving you till the count of ten to get your ugly, lying, no good carcass out of my office." said John.

The woman became shocked and started to run off.

"One, two, ten." John said before he began firing at the woman, killing her while laughing.

The children who were watching it screamed and ran off while Duncan resumed watching.

"Cool." said Duncan.

He then smirked.

 **Interview Gag**

"I know what you're thinking; why was a four year old not bothered by a movie that could have been R rated?" Duncan said before chuckling, "If you must know, I've been a bad boy since I was a baby."

 **End Interview Gag**

"Love this movie." said Duncan.

Chef saw the whole thing and groaned.

"Why?" said Chef.

He then heard a noise.

"Oh boy." said Chef.

He then walked off.

Izzy resumed jumping off the walls and eventually started dangling from a ceiling fan that was on.

"BEST DAY EVER!" yelled Izzy.

Chef saw it and became shocked.

"Oh no, oh no." said Chef.

He then flipped a switch, turning the fan off.

Izzy groaned.

"I was enjoying myself." said Izzy.

Chef then pulled Izzy off the fan.

"Yeah well I can't let that happen." assist Chef.

He then walked off.

"Alright, now lets get you to do something safe and-"Chef said before looking at his hands to see Izzy is gone, "And she's gone."

 **Interview Gag**

Chef is mad

"Why was I put in charge of some trouble some kids who are actually some former contestants I helped torment? This isn't right." said Chef.

 **End Interview**

Chef sighed and pulled out a Pegasus Rainbow Juice Mix before sipping it.

He then smiled.

"Oh yeah, love this thing." said Chef.

With Courtney; she was painting a picture.

Chef saw it and sighed.

"Such talent." said Chef.

He walked and saw what she was painting.

It was a painting of Courtney with an iron fist ordering people around like an army, shocking Chef.

"Nevermind." said Chef.

 **Interview Gag**

"That girl has some stuff going on with her." said Chef.

 **End Interview**

Courtney saw Chef.

"What, I needed to express myself." said Courtney.

"And you did." said Chef.

He then sighed.

"Not pretty." said Chef.

Gwen then appeared behind Chef.

"You're going to die from sheer disturbance." said Gwen.

Chef jumped up in fright.

 **Interview Gag**

"I don't remember her being like that." said Chef.

 **End Interview**

Gwen smirked.

"I'm enjoying this." said Gwen.

Unknown to them The Beagle Boys saw this and Bouncer looked at his brother.

"Uh boss, you starting now?" said Bouncer.

Big Time nodded.

"Yep." said Big Time.

Burger grunted.

"It's going to fail." said Bouncer.

Big Time is mad.

"Shut up." said Big Time.

Back in the daycare; Chef was in his office as a knocking sound was heard.

Chef became confused.

"Who could that be?" said Chef.

He walked to the front door and opened it up as Bouncer pounded him on the head, knocking the cook/daycare runner on the ground.

Big Time then entered.

"Alright pal, this place is under new managment." said Big Time.

Chef looked at the Beagle Boys.

"OH NO THR BEAGLE BLYS!" He shouted.

Big Time groaned.

"It's Beagle Boys, not Beagle Blys." said Big Time.

Bouncer picked up Chef and tossed him out of the building.

Chef is shocked.

"The nerve of such criminals kicking me out of my own daycare." said Chef.

He pulled out a smart phone and started dialing a number.

"I need some help." said Chef.

With Sonic's group; they were in the Toon Manor game room.

Lincoln was playing Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild, Sonic and Lynn were playing table tennis while Spongebob was throwing darts.

The picture was Bubble Bass.

"Take that Bubble Bass." said Spongebob.

"Of all the people that Spongebob knows, one of the few that gets on his nerves is the guy who keeps on hiding food underneath his tongue just to get a refund." said Sonic.

"Yep, unusual for a friendly person." said Lynn.

"Ooh, look over there." Sonic said while pointing at a random direction.

Lynn turned to where Sonic was pointing.

"Where?" said Lynn.

Sonic then hit the ping pong ball past Lynn.

Lynn noticed it.

"What the?" said Lynn.

"And the crowd goes wild." said Sonic.

He pulled out his smart phone and pushed an icon on it, only for tons of booing sounds to emerge from it.

Sonic became shocked.

"Whoops, wrong sound." said Sonic.

He pushed another icon and a crowd cheering sound came from the phone.

Lynn is angry.

"Jerk." said Lynn.

A phone ringing sound was heard.

Sonic looked at his phone and pushed the talk icon.

"Hello?" said Sonic.

A split screen appeared and Chef was on the other line.

"Help." said Chef.

Sonic became confused.

"How'd you get this number?" said Sonic.

"Please your Sonic a Hero I bet you give everyone your number for when Danger happens." Said Chef.

"I don't give my number to anyone." Sonic said before doing some thinking, "Unless."

He poked his head out of the door.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS RESPONSIBLE FOR LEAKING MY PHONE NUMBER ONLINE?!" Sonic said while impersonating Jorgen Von Strangle.

Knuckles who was walking by became shocked.

"Uh..."Knuckles said before pushing the fairy Binky in front of himself, "Binky did it."

Knuckles then ran off.

Blindly became confused.

"What did I do?" He asked.

Sonic then grabbed Binky and started beating him up as Knuckles watched.

"I regret nothing." said Knuckles.


	6. Escaping the Greenzilla

Back in Toon Manor; Theresa was looking at the inside of a Greenzilla.

"This is very hard to pinpoint." said Theresa.

She resumed looking through the insides.

She then pulled out a phone and did some texting.

"Hope this works." She said.

Back in the Greenzilla; Randy was looking around the entire place.

He looked and saw that there was a city in there.

The ninja became shocked.

"Huh neat." said Randy.

He walked into the city and sees Blood Cells enjoying themselves.

He shook his head.

"This is not right." said Randy.

"I'll say." Said a Voice.

Randy turned and saw Ma Beagle.

"MA BEAGLE!" shouted Randy.

"Hello Ninja." She said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Randy.

"I was just out for a walk when this Green creature came out and gobbled me up." Said Ma. "Sheesh a woman can't even go for a walk without some creature eating her."

"You're lucky; I tried to destroy this thing." said Randy.

Ma nodded.

"Help me out and I'll do what you say." Said Ma.

Randy did some thinking.

"Eh, why not?" said Randy.

A vibrating sound was heard and Randy pulled out his phone and saw a text from Theresa saying 'Sending you a map of the Greenzilla's insides.'

Randy became confused.

"When?" said Randy.

Then a map appeared on his phone.

Randy is shocked.

"Wow." He said.

 **Interview Gag**

"How does one get a map of a inside of a monster?" asked Ma Beagle.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Don't question stuff." said Randy.

He looked at the map.

He then gagged.

"Oh god." said Randy.

Ma became confused.

"What?" said Ma.

"We have to travel to the butt." said Randy.

Ma fainted.

Randy shook his head.

"Women." said Randy.

He walked off, but returned and grabbed Ma Beagle before dragging her off.

Unknown to them someone was watching.

"This is not right, at all." said Randy.

Later; the two appeared at some type of river.

Randy and Ma became confused.

"So now what?" said Ma.

Randy did some thinking before looking at a tree.

He pulled out a sword and chopped the tree down.

"There we go." said Randy.

Randy then started slicing at the tree, creating a canoe and some paddles.

"Will this do?" said Randy.

Ma nodded.

"Sure why not." said Ma.

She and Randy got on the canoe and paddled away.

"You know this reminds me of the Magic School Bus." Said Ma Beagle.

"Yeah how so?" said Randy.

"We're inside a monster." said Ma Beagle.

Randy did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Randy.

The two resumed paddling.

Later; they appeared at a sign that said 'rectum one mile'.

"There we go, one mile till we're out of here." said Ma Beagle.

"Now we just need to keep paddling until we reach it." said Randy.

"Your not going anywhere." A Voice said.

The two turned around in shock and saw Hater.

"Hater, what're you doing here? But more importantly why are you here?" said Randy.

"Well, if you must know, I was training a Greenzilla to lay waste to entire planets for me, but then it caught the scent of a smoothie that causes a drinker to burp fire and wound up eating me." said Hater.

 **Flashback**

With Hater; he was training the same Greenzilla.

"Okay boy, now go destroy the main target." said Hater.

Peepers who was on a cardboard building labeled main target became shocked.

"Why do I have to be in a fake building?" said Peepers.

He sighed.

"This isn't right." said Peepers.

Then a stench cloud appeared and the monster sniffed it before eating Hater.

"GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Hater.

 **End Flashback**

"I'm still going to use this monster despite becoming breakfast." said Hater.

Randy nodded.

"Alright." said Randy.

He then kicked Hater in the groin.

Ma Beagle laughed.

"Nice." said Ma.

She and Randy resumed paddling away.

"Get back here." Hater said in a chipmunk voice.

He then became shocked.

"Does anyone have an ice pack?" said Hater.

Randy and Ma continued paddling towards the rectum before their canoe started moving fast.

"Wow, we must have hit some rapids." said Randy.

The two looked at each other and started screaming.

They were so scared they hugged in fear.

The canoe resumed going down the rapids.

Ma Beagle wound up being hit in the head by tons of debri.

"This isn't right." said Ma Beagle.

Outside the Greenzilla; Randy and Ma's screams were heard before they eventually appeared outside the monster.

The two groaned as a picture labeled 'I Survived the Greenzilla's Insides' printed out and Ma Beagle pulled it out of the printer before looking at it.

She groaned.

"Oh man, my eyes were closed." said Ma.

The picture was of Randy screaming with his hands in the air while Ma was vomiting in a bag.

"I'm more confused on how that happened." said Randy. "Anyway I need to kill this monster."

Ma smiled.

"I'll help besides I want payback as well." She said.

But then a ton of laser blasts hit the monster, shocking the two.

"What the?" said Ma.

The two looked up and saw a ship similar to an Arwing flying towards the monster.

Inside the ship was Rock who was laughing.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Randy.

The ship then fired some missiles into each of the Greenzilla's mouths before exploding, killing the monster.

Randy groaned.

"Someone took my kill." said Randy.

He grumbled.

"I'm going home." said Randy.

He walked off.


	7. Reclaiming the Daycare

Back in Chef's daycare; Big Time was looking at every child in the dare care sitting with their legs crossed.

"Alright kids, now who wants to listen to a story?" said Big Time.

Everyone cheered.

Duncan however scoffed and snuck away.

But Bouncer grabbed him.

"Nice try." said Bouncer.

Duncan groaned as Bouncer put him back where he was sitting.

He did some thinking and pulled out a TV remote and pushed a button on it.

" _Hold it right there._ " said a voice that was obviously the same from the movie Duncan was watching.

The Beagle Boys became shocked.

"It's just the new owner of this daycare." said Big Time.

" _Obviously, I can smell you getting off the elevator._ " said the voice.

Big Time sniffed himself and became confused.

"Wait, this is a one story building." said Big Time.

Duncan pushed the volume button on the remote.

" _You were here last night as well smooching with my brother._ " said the voice.

Now the Beagle Boys became confused.

"I beg your pardon? You must be mistaken." said Big Time.

" _You were also smooching with Clem, Al, Stuffy, Cheeks, Burger._ " the voice said before Duncan managed to pause the film.

The Beagle Boys became shocked and Big Time and Bouncer turned to Burger.

Burger grunted (That's a lie).

Duncan resumed the film.

" _I can go on forever._ " said the voice.

"Look, I don't know what you're doing, but this is crazy asuming that stuff. This is a daycare." said Big Time.

" _Alright, I believe you. But my tommy gun don't._ " said the voice.

The Beagle Boys became shocked.

"OH GOD, WE'RE GOING TO BE KILLED!" yelled Bouncer.

"Best story time ever." said Izzy.

" _Get on your knees and say you love me._ " said the voice.

The Beagle Boys groaned.

"Alright, I'm getting on my knees." said Big Time.

He got down on his knees.

"I love you." said Big Time.

Duncan laughed a bit.

"Idiot." said Duncan.

" _Maybe I'm overreacting. I'm going to let you go._ " said the voice.

The Beagle Boys sighed in relief.

" _I'm giving you till the count of ten to get your ugly, lying, no good carcass out of my office._ " said the voice.

The Beagle Boys became more confused.

"We're not even in an office." said Bouncer.

" _One, two, ten._ " the voice said before tons of machine gun fire was heard, causing the Beagle Boys to get on the ground as laughter was heard.

"Great story." said Owen.

Outside the daycare; Chef was shocked.

"Oh god, the children are proabably being killed by a tommy gun troughting gangster." said Chef.

 **Interview Gag: Chef Hatchet**

"Why, why did I spend my entire life savings on this daycare?" said Chef.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic's group then appeared.

"Alright, alright, we're here." said Sonic.

Chef turned to the group and sighed.

"Oh thank goodness, now as I said on the phone, the Beagle Boys took over my daycare." said Chef, "And to add to that, there's now a machine gun armed gangster inside shooting at stuff."

Everyone became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, I can hear it." said Chef.

The machine gun fire resumed.

"Alright, I'll check it out." said Sonic.

He then ran off before returning.

"There's no machine gun." said Sonic.

Chef became confused.

"There isn't?" said Chef.

"No, someone's playing a gangster movie from the thirties." said Sonic.

"YOULL BE SWMMING WITH THE FISHES!" shouted the voice

"What's the film called anyways?" said Spongebob.

Back inside the daycare; the Beagle Boys were still down on the ground as the machine gun fire was still heard.

Bouncer then thought of something.

"Wait a minute, I know what's going on here. We're being Home Alone'd." said Bouncer.

Big Time and Burger became shocked.

"What?" said Big Time.

Burger grunted.

"Yeah, somebody was playing a gangster film from the thirties." said Bouncer.

Big Time groaned.

"Rats, I should have checked stuff out first." said Big Time.

A dinging sound was heard.

"Ooh, it's ready." said Big Time.

He stood up and walked off, confusing his brothers.

"What's that about?" said Bouncer.

Burger grunted (I don't know).

Big Time then entered the room with a cake that looked like Princess Elsa's ice castle, but with chocolate frosting on it.

"My cake is ready." said Big Time.

But then Owen, Duncan, Izzy, Gwen, and Courtney leaped on the cake and started eating it like animals.

Big Time became shocked.

"Hey, I just put the frosting on." said Big Time.

Burger and Bouncer saw this.

"Four year olds and cake, not a good combination." said Bouncer.

Burger grunted in agreement.

The children finished up the cake and there eyes became very big and bulgy before they ran around the entire daycare laughing.

Gwen who was on a bookshelf and had a bat wing like cape on started flying around the place.

The Beagle Blys are shocked.

Big Time turned to the readers angrily.

"Beagle Boys not Beagle Blys." said Big Time.

He turned back to the chaos and became shocked again.

"What the? This isn't right." said Big Time.

Then Sonic's group entered the daycare.

"Alright Beagle Boys, stop what you're doing." said Sonic.

Big Time sighed.

"Oh thank goodness, you've got to help us." said Big Time.

Everyone became confused.

"Wait, first you take control of a daycare, now you want our help, what changed?" said Lynn.

Sonic looked behind himself and screamed before ducking down as Gwen flew by.

"Why is Gwen flying around this place?" said Sonic.

"Trust me even I'm confused." Said Big Time

"Yep." said Burger in a squeaky voice

Everyone stared at the Beagle Boy in shock.

"Anyways, do this solid for us, we'll take ourselves to jail right now." said Big Time.

He and his other brothers left.

"Well that was weird." said Spongebob.

"Yep, but what should we do now?" said Lynn.

"Obviously we get some sugar free stuff and have them eat it to stop their sugar rush, but we'll need to get them first." said Sonic.

"But who should we each get?" said Lincoln.

"Courtney." Spongebob said quickly.

"Owen and Duncan." Lynn said quickly.

"Izzy." said Lincoln.

Sonic groaned.

"Why do I have to get the four year old goth girl with bat wings?" said Sonic.

"I ain't going to grab someone that's flying while on a sugar rush." said Spongebob.

"Me neither." said Lynn.

"Nope." said Lincoln.

"I demand a do over." said Sonic.

The others just ran off.

Sonic groaned.

He then walked off.

"Okay Gwen, time to come down now." said Sonic.

But Gwen resumed flying around the entire daycare.

Sonic then pulled out a lollipop.

"I've got candy." Sonic said in sing song style.

Gwen saw it and began to chase Sonic.

Sonic screamed and ran into a hall way with many rooms and entered one room with Gwen following.

Sonic and Gwen exited the last room on the left and enter the last room on the right.

Sonic exited the middle left room and entered the middle right room and Gwen exited the first right room and entered the first left room.

Sonic exited the first left room and entered the first right room and Gwen exited the last right room and exited the last left room.

Spongebob exited the middle right room and entered the first left room as Lincoln exited the first right room and entered the middle left room.

A Pikachu and Eevee exited the first left door and entered he final right door

Team Rocket who are running from Beware exited the middle left door and entered the right door.

Lynn then exited the last right room as Sonic exited the last left room before the two bumped into each other and entered the rooms the other exited out of.

Spongebob then exited the first left room with a cane and top hat doing the Michigan J Frog dance while entering the first right room.

Lily crawled the middle left room and entered the first left room.

Spongebob who was giving Owen a piggy back ride exited the last right room and entered the first left room.

60s Gangsters drove out of the left middle door and entered the middle right door

A Cave man walking like an Egyptian came out the left final door and entered the middle right door.

A parrot came out of the first left door and stopped.

"Silly isn't?" asked the parrot and entered the final right door.

Courtney who had Izzy and Duncan standing on her shoulders exited the first right room and entered the middle left room.

Sonic exited the middle right room and dropped his lollipop on the ground before entering the first left room.

The Kids all exited the middle left door and ran out of the building.

Owen returned and grabbed the lollipop before exiting the building again.

Sonic, Lincoln, Lynn, and Spongebob each ran out of both middle doors.

"You know, maybe we're looking at this whole thing the wrong way." said Sonic.

Lincoln looked at Sonic.

"How so?" said Lincoln.

"We need a new approach." said Sonic.

Later; the group had a net set up out in the back yard on the ground and Spongebob placed a cake on it before walking off.

"Sugar free cake has been set up." said Spongebob.

He walked behind the tree where Sonic, Lincoln, and Lynn were waiting.

"Now we just wait for the five to take the bait." said Sonic.

Owen was running around the yard still on a sugar rush and saw the cake.

"MORE CAKE!" yelled Owen.

He and his friends then tackled the cake before eating it.

Sonic yanked the rope, trapping the five in the net.

"Eh, it's worth it, we've got more cake." said Izzy.

Duncan continued eating but stopped.

"Wait a minute, this is a sugar free cake." said Duncan.

The kids became shocked.

"We've been had?" said Owen.

Sonic then cut the rope with a knife before grabbing the end with the net on the other side.

"Hopefully Lisa's finished with the antidote." said Sonic.

Lisa appeared.

"Yep, I've got it." said Lisa.

She then pulled out a vile of a red liquid.

Everyone smiled.

"Thank goodness." said Lynn.

"One drop in one beverage." said Lisa.

Spongebob grabbed the vile.

"Nice, but how're we going to get them to drink this stuff?" said Spongebob.

Sonic did some thinking before dropping the net, releasing the kids who were no longer in a sugar rush.

"Oh man, lost my energy." said Izzy.

Sonic then appeared.

"'Hey kids, who wants to go back to McDonalds to get some large milkshakes?" said Sonic.

The Kids all smiled.

"WHOO-HOO, MILKSHAKES!" yelled Owen.


	8. Back to Normal-Sort of

At the same McDonalds; Sonic and Lisa were pouring tiny drops of Lisa's formula into five large chocolate shakes.

Sonic then mixed them around before walking into the play place where Owen, Izzy, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Lincoln, Lynn, and Spongebob were waiting.

He placed the shakes in front of the four year olds.

"Okay, now drink up." said Sonic.

The kids nodded and drank their milkshakes in one huge sip.

"Clothes." said Lincoln.

Spongebob pulled out the children's teenage clothes and placed them on the kids before they turned back to normal.

The five became confused.

"What's going on here?" said Courtney.

"Why are we in a McDonalds play place?" said Duncan.

The five stared at Sonic, Lincoln, Lynn, Lisa, and Spongegbob.

"You wound up getting exposed to one of Lisa's formula and aged down to four year olds, we had to watch over you but decided to leave you in a daycare that was run by Chef Hatchet, then the Beagle Boys took that over and we came over to get you back before feeding you an antidote." said Spongebob.

The five became shocked.

"What?" said Owen.

"Chef of all people is running a daycare now?" said Gwen.

"Really that's what's confused you Gwen?" asked Sonic.

"Well I'm just surprised to even hear that. What should I be surprised about?" said Gwen.

"Maybe the fact that you were flying around his entire daycare with a bat wing like cape on." said Sonic.

The five became more shocked.

"Gwen was flying?" Izzy said before smiling, "Coooooooooool."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right if your lying I'm breaking up with you." Said Gwen.

Sonic pulled out his phone and showed a video of the four year old Gwen with her bat wing like cape on flying around the daycare.

The goth became shocked.

"Wow, who would have thought?" said Owen.

He then accidentally burped some of his milkshake on Sonic's face.

Sonic grumbled.

"Not cool." said Sonic.

But then he turned into a wrinkly old man.

Everyone became shocked.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing." everyone said.

Sonic groaned and stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get some pudding." said Sonic.

He walked off very slowly.

"Wow, that's surprising, maybe if Plankton did get all the Infinity Stones, I'd be very surprised." said Spongebob.

 **Cutaway Gag**

With Plankton; he was laughing outside the League of Evil's base before holding his right hand up, revealing the Infinity Gauntlet with all the Infinity Stones on it before snapping the gauntlet's fingers.

Plankton laughed.

Then Eggman who looked like an egg came out.

"Plankton." said Eggman.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Lisa was currently working on a formula.

Everyone noticed it.

"How longs that going to take?" said Courtney.

"Couple hours." said Lisa.

Everyone groaned.

Lynn looked across the street to see a coffee shop with a Pegasus Rainbow Juice Mix on it and did some thinking.

"How many grams of sugar are in a Rainbow Juice?" said Lynn.

"275." said Owen.

Everyone stared at Owen.

"What, I consume a lot of stuff, I should know these things." said Owen.

Lynn ran off past Sonic who was still walking towards the exit to the play place.

"Slow down there missy." said Sonic.

Lynn sighed.

"This is very annoying." said Lynn.

With Randy; he was in the living room watching Jurrasic World Fallen Kingdom.

Randy cries.

"Wow, that one girl wound up releasing all the dinosaurs. I would have kept them on the island just so our numbers aren't thinned out." said Randy.

Ma who was with him nodded.

"Yeah." said Ma.

"And that's a lot coming from a guy who works in a zoo with tons of dinosaurs in it." said Randy.

"Amen." said Ma Beagle.

She stood up and walked out of the mansion.

Randy smiled.

"Yeah, weird that I'm watching a dinosaur film after being eaten by what can only be described as one." said Randy.


End file.
